


Have you ever watched Gladiator?

by cmoknausne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Alternate Dimensions, Arcane - Freeform, Deities, Demi-God, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Gladiators, Gods, Swords, Warrior - Freeform, Weapons, Witchcraft, affection between the lines, spells, the bunker, uncommon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoknausne/pseuds/cmoknausne
Summary: Memories of a different dimension, that left some marks.





	Have you ever watched Gladiator?

**Author's Note:**

> First SPN OC story on here! :)
> 
> Leave a comment or two!

"What do you want dickbag?" asked Kate directed at the unwanted visitor.  
"Who is that? You know him?" Dean stressed in his trademark "what the hell is going on"-voice, brows raised to the ceiling and eyes questioning her. His gun, pointed at the intruder, ready to kill.  
Sam and Cass being their usual selves, confusion clear as day on their faces.  
"Well, kind of. I knew his boyfriend," Kate glinted mischievously and sat down in one of the expensive-looking chairs at the table nearest to them in the main room. Kate donned those tables the "research center", quite proud of herself.  
"Wow. You go get ‘em, girl," Dean said but still on edge continued "Now, I don't care what you did with his brother, but why is there a stranger in my beloved bunker?"  
Sam gave his brother a look, that could only be described as the look you give your drunk friend when they do something weird for the first time. Dean just shrugged and focused back on the man before him.  
"She killed my protégé. And now she must pay for what she has done." the stranger was determined, that whatever he would do to her, was fit as a punishment.  
As an outsider, this might seem fair and you'd think "Yeah, it's revenge. Kind of messed up to kill innocent people." There are a few things wrong with this statement.  
"Oh, tell the story right, will you?" Kate was annoyed at the spongy storytelling, leaving out any and every detail. "This dude is Set. Egyptian God of everything bad, like envy and chaos. This guy is bad juju." she explained, pouring herself a glass of the adult apple juice, the Winchester boys oh so cherished.  
"And, his protégé, was Ra." Kate continued after taking a sip. "You know, Egyptian Sun God. Total narcissist, if you ask me," she had always loved pouring a ton of salt into fresh wounds. "I had to do it. They forced me. Plus, he was eating humans as his late-night snacks," she tried to explain.  
To no avail, it seems. "You killed him, that is all that matters. And now you shall pay your debt with your life." Set materialized his sickle-swords, the khopesh. They were a form of battle axes, juiced up with the wrath of an evil revenge-ridden God. Oh jolly!  
Dean shot a few rounds; ineffective and the only harm they've done is temporary aesthetic damage to Set's clothing. The God wouldn't have any of it, with the snap of his fingers freezing the Winchesters and their guardian angel in place. If Kate was honest, it was a neat party trick, but she had no time or desire to compliment the deity wanting her dead.  
"I would tell you guys to stand down and that I'll handle it, but that's a given at this point," she stood up, stretched her back and reached for her sword that materialized on her back. She rotated it a few times in her hand, giving a sly smile. "Let's dance."  
"Cease your nonsense. What are you going to do with this toothpick? Tickle me? It is polite to amuse me before you die," he coyly told her.  
"Well, this toothpick, good sir, is in fact, going to barbeque skewer you real nice. It's seasoned with the blood of, damn I stopped counting, let's say a lot of deities. And spiked with some powerful juju scribbles. So, I poke you, you die." Kate finished her pre-killing speech. And then they started to dance. Fiery and passionate. Both passionate for combat and well, fire. They do have two things in common, they both are deities of amongst other things, fire and war, of course from different pantheons. Being similar in ways they wouldn't like to admit.  
At the end of the intense fight scene, Kate pinned Set down, the mighty sword on his throat. "I've always given them a chance. A chance to stop their violence. All those who died, they have chosen their faith. How will you choose?" she asked, honest and fair.  
Set remained silent. Distress radiating off him. He silently weighs his options; he was defeated. Either he dies with shame or he lives on, admittedly also with shame. He does enjoy living. Set nodded ever so slightly, wordlessly making his decision.  
The moment Kate lifted herself from him and removed her sword, Set disappeared, fleeing like a dog with his tail tucked in.  
Sam, Dean and Castiel relaxed with the paralyzing spell lifted from them. Breathing in, stretching and moving their back muscles. "You," Dean pointed towards Kate with his standard pissed off expression, "You've got some explaining to do."  
Kate sat down at the table, finishing her drink. She relaxed into the wooden chair, surprisingly comfortable. The sword laying on the table, looking ominous as ever. "Sit, will you? You guys make me nervous and you know how I feel about that," she said, sighing defeated.  
The three men seated themselves beside and across her. Expectant looks on their faces. "When I was away, when I was captured and put into the coliseum by Zelus and his buddy Agon, I had to fight countless of beasts, gods and all the things in-between," she shifted in her seat, averting her eyes. Kate grabbed the sword and dolefully eyeing it.  
"It was a daily entertainment for them and all the other sickos watching. For me, it was a daily battle for survival. No doubt I was good at it, heck I was great. So, I made this unique sword. I forged it with the blood of my victims. Ra was one of them." she snapped her fingers, the weapon dematerializing.

The coliseum, as Kate refers to it, is a place created beyond space and time. A place created for the sole purpose of entertaining bloodthirsty patrons, that were willing to pay fees beyond money. No one can enter without being invited or paying, and the less pleasing option, being captured to be used as a toy. It had been a little over a month on earth, in the three-dimensional world. Sam, Dean, and Castiel had been searching for Kate. She had one day just, to be frank, disappeared. The three men scoured the disappearing site, the Heritage Park in Kansas, a beautifully scenic park. Specifically, the "Coffee Creek" as it's called. Witnesses had reported strange lights of all colors emitting from that area. People claimed they've witnessed alien activity. Sam and Dean knew better though, Castiel stared confused at one of the eyewitnesses telling him about the apparent aliens, that were prancing around the park. They couldn't find any sulfur or EMF around the creek, matter of fact nothing was out of the ordinary. Which lead them to their last resort. Rowena. Admittedly, not one of their proudest moments, but how bad can it be?  
"Rowena, we need you to do us a favor," Dean said, grimly into the phone. Rowena hung up no second later after Dean had spoken those words. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "She hung up." He dialed her number again, after some long seconds, Rowena was heard on the other line.  
"Last time I spoke to you lads, I told you, don't bother me again. Ever.", her accent thick and charming as ever. Rowena truly was an unruly woman and no man could lessen her worth. Fierce, some might say, and those were absolutely right.  
"Rowena, just this once. A tracking spell," Dean pleaded with her, just needing her to this one thing for them, for Kate.  
They were staying in the county the park was in, a little over four hours away from Lebanon and their bunker. A shady motel, with crappy mattresses and even crappier wallpaper.  
A few hours later, lo and behold Rowena was at the motel, snark, and wits included. "It's one of the most powerful tracking spells ever created. If only the Grand Coven knew about this, they would shake in their ugly boots. These bony old witches don't know how powerful a witch, such as me is." Rowena's mandatory self-praise was bitter as usual.  
"Let's just get it done." Sam exasperatedly chided in. Rowena looked at him from under her eyelashes, but not in any way that could be interpreted as pleased.  
In front of her a pot filled almost to the brim with all kinds of nasty things, some of Kate's hair, because "I need something from the lost person, something with DNA, for the spell to work" and a gimmicky looking crystal ball. Rowena cast the spell, looking into the crystal for a few moments. Then her look changed from concentrated to confusion and worry.  
"What is it?" Castiel demanded worrisomely. Rowena took several breaths to answer. When she started packing her things up, she finally responded "She's gone. She's lost."  
"Obviously, but where is she?" Sam was exasperated and feeling slightly defeated. Sam felt he failed his best friend. Failed to save her. But he wasn't alone with that feeling; Sam, Dean, and Castiel hellbent on finding their friend, part of their family. Working cases here and there, but not losing sight of the main task.  
"She's beyond our reality. She could be anywhere and nowhere. Fact is, she isn't walking this earth," Rowena told them, fear seeping through her strong façade. "I am out, boys. Whatever is going on, I want nothing to do with it. Now, farewell." and with that, she was one step away from being out the door.  
"Wait! Sam will drive you to the bus station." Dean promised her, after all, he did have some manners left in him. Sam nodded in agreement and did so.  
Castiel was at the end of his wits, he didn't know what to do. "What could this be? What does it mean, Dean?"  
Dean had this awful feeling of helplessness in his stomach, a nervous itch and an irritated edge. He dug out two of the many cheap beers from the dirty fridge in the motel room. One beer was passed onto his distressed friend, the other remained in his hand as they both sat down onto the worn-down couch. "I don't know, man." Dean truly was defeated.  
After a while, Sam returned, expectantly looking at Dean and Castiel "So, what do we do?".  
"I've got nothing, Sammy. I don't know." Dean replied, leaning back on the couch.  
"Each of you, grab a book or laptop and look through the lore. It can't be the end of that." Sam pressed, not ready to give up just yet. After some moments of brooding and tiring lore research, Sam piped up "Maybe, it's a soul eater, like the one in Michigan. Rowena said, that she's beyond our reality. Soul eaters create their nest in a different dimension."  
Dean mulled it over for a second, his brother might be onto something. "A soul eater leaves a body. Besides, witnesses said, they saw bright colorful lights. So, what, a disco soul eater?" he told his brother. "You're right. But now we know what to look for, Dean.", Sam replied, kind of done with Dean's snarky remarks. A few more hours pass. The air in the room thick, with brain fumes from all the research.  
"Kolossaío tis ágrias" Dean exclaimed excitedly from his laptop. Castiel and Sam looking at him expectantly. "It's Greek for coliseum of the wild or fierce. It was a gift from Zeus to Agon. Agon was the spirit of contest and was well-loved at Olympia. The coliseum is were contests of any kind take place." he finished his explanation and followed up with a question "Okay, so this Agon guy, likes to watch live wrestling matches, but why kidnap Kate?"  
"Perhaps because she is a demi-god," Castiel proposed. Sam and Dean nodded and hummed in agreement. They researched some more and started forming a plan on how to get into that other dimension and how to kill Agon. As soon as they were ready, the three men went on their merry "saving people"-way.  
They stood at the approximate spot Kate had stood in when she was taken, and Dean spoke some sentences in an ancient tongue. It was the call for a transaction. A few moments later, before them stood a scrawny older man. He was dressed in a black suit with a classic dark mahogany walking stick and on his head rested a black top hat. The man's style overall looked comical. Suddenly this cartoon figure started talking "My, oh, my! Good day!" the outlandish man greeted with excitement.  
"We want in. We can pay." Dean warily said looking at his friends with a freaked-out expression. Sam, Dean, and Castiel look between themselves not sure what to expect next.  
"Well I can see that," the strange man eyed Castiel with a gleeful and oddly enough hungry look. Dean did a doubletake when he saw the man's face. Now he was official weirded out. Before any of them could say anything, the stranger continued "A seraphim. Interesting. Two for the price of one for the seraphim. Deal or no deal?" he inquired.  
"No." Sam and Dean exclaimed in unison. Castiel felt somewhat exposed but otherwise indifferent as usual though.  
"Well, he is damaged goods, after all. This is the greatest deal you will ever be presented and therefore a one-time deal. So, I will ask one for time, deal or no deal?" the stranger stated through gritted teeth.  
"Deal," Dean responded, always the quick thinker. "Dean!" Sam and Castiel said indignantly. Dean only responded with "Trust me on this, you'll be okay, Cass.". It was a promise.  
They originally planned on trading Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor, Aegis, Zeus' shield and maybe an Angel blade. But that was out the window quickly. Immediately after Dean's response, the man before them teleported them with a flick of his wrist into that coliseum. To be exact, Sam and Dean were placed on benches in the first row.  
Sam and Dean were disorientated for several seconds, then Dean shouted "Cass?!" repeatedly, looking for his friend, that was nowhere in sight. The two brothers shared a panicked look and decided to get up and take the nearest exit, which leads to the bathroom and essentially backstage area. After some panicked wandering around, trying to look inconspicuous, they stood before a fenced area. And there he was in all his trenchcoated glory and puppy-eyed face.  
"Cass, you okay?" Sam asked him and his brother standing on one side of the fence and facing Castiel. The fence was a thick rusted metal grid. The whole place screamed "Gladiator (2000) rip-off", or was is it the other way around?  
Castiel was glad to see them. He looked like the one odd kid on the playground, that was wearing a jacket during summer. "Yes, I am fine. What is happening?" Castiel asked, nervously looking around. There were other people or things there with him. Some looked as grimy as the walls there. Others smelled of sweat, blood, dirt and other secretions, that Castiel didn't want to put much thought into identifying.  
"Have you ever watched Gladiator?" Dean asked him, Castiel's response was a confused head tilt. "I think it's like that, only with supernatural things." Yeah, Dean was great at explaining. "Just try to stay here for as long as possible, while we find Kate," he said.  
"I'll just, wait here," Castiel responded with defiance.  
Sam and Dean looked around searching and scouring every corner they could reach. After some time, they have passed the restrooms for what felt 100th time. Whenever they passed the restrooms another freakish looking person or thing was leaving, entering or waiting there. It was a surreal situation. Weird noises coming from the toilets. Signs that they didn't recognize written on the many doors, that lead to the toilets.  
Suddenly, a booming voice was heard, announcing that everyone should retreat to their seats, as to not miss the show. People started rushing from every corner. Sam and Dean followed their lead and got back to their seats. It was a true freakshow. There were vendors offering food and drinks. Now, that would have been a normal sight, if the menu didn't consist of the standard popcorn along with virgin blood slushie, fisheyes, and beer, but let's not forget the special; corn-heart and for the sweet tooth some chocolate covered alligator baby teeth. The brothers almost threw up at the sight of the rather uncommon food. Everyone else seemed to enjoy the "food".  
"Hey," Sam grabbed his brother's arm to get his attention and pointed in the direction of a lounge that was nearest to the stage. "Think that's our guy?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, but added, "Who's the assclown beside him?" Before Sam could answer, the same voice that ushered everyone back to their seats earlier, came from the center of the stage now. It was a man, who was at most dinner table height, dressed in a bright green suit. Clearly not averted to any form of attention.  
"Welcome back and welcome any newcomers," the showman greeted and looked at Sam and Dean for a moment before he continued his announcement "Today, we got a special contribution from some of our newcomers! Ladies, gentlemen, deities, children of the supernatural and everyone in between please give an eager welcome to the seraph, fierce warrior and fallen angel, Castiel!" the man shouted, sounding like every WWE announcer. The crowd erupted in loud chaos, some cheering, some booing and some just screaming, while Castiel entered the stage from one of the gates, still wearing his trench coat and suit, looking regular like a cup of black coffee.  
The showman spoke again "And on the opposing side, we have a well-known warrior. The most fearsome warrior. A true gladiator that has yet to face a worthy opponent! Please, welcome the ongoing and undefeated champion!" The deafening cheers and screams exploded from the crowd.  
The brothers both gulped. Who or what were they about to see? Probably, the meanest looking, largest and burliest monster they had.  
And out came, not a mean-looking, large nor burly monster. It was Kate. Dressed like a gladiator, full armor and sword. The whole nine.  
She greeted the masses with shouts and her sword raised. It took her a few moments before she noticed her opponent. When she turned to face, who she was supposed to fight, she stared in shock. "Cass?" she asked, unsure if he was standing there. "Kate!" Castiel responded.  
The showman disappeared in a puff, thus announcing the start of the fight. Kate stepped forward, a few steps away from Castiel. "What are you doing here?" Kate wanted to know, what brought him here. She needed to know, if her friends had finally found her or if Castiel was doomed like her.  
"We are here to get you home!" Castiel told her, expecting her to immediately try to escape with him. Kate ran to attack him though. Castiel avoided her attack and let his angel blade fall into his hand from his sleeve. "Stop!" he shouted.  
"Throw my sword!" Kate told him, only Castiel would hear her, the cheers from the crowd to loud. Castiel did as he was told, after an intentionally placed attack from Kate. She punched his angel blade out of his hand, leaving them both unarmed. After some scuffle they were both on the ground, Kate holding him down. "They are watching us, just play along or they will kill us both," she informed him, inconspicuously pointing at the lounge with her head.  
Sam and Dean saw all of this happen, so they needed to think fast! They started running towards that special lounge. Well, less running, more awkwardly shuffling along the seats. It took them a while to get there, but when they arrived, they caused a whole ruckus. Guards and bystanders were getting punched and beaten by the brothers. Castiel and Kate noticed, which lead to Kate grabbing her sword and running towards the lounge. Castiel did the same with his angel blade and stood there with Kate. At the foot of the lounge, it was a good two and a half or three meters up. "Boost me up, will ya?" she told Castiel, who complied. Sam and Dean had made it into the lounge in time and had the two men that were there under control. Kate leaned over the edge, told Castiel to jump, grabbed him and helped him up.  
At this point, the crowd was booing. The showman appeared on stage and started apologizing to the crowd. The salesman with the top hat from before suddenly stood before them and angrily asked: "What the hell do you think, you're doing?" Before anyone could blink, Kate had beheaded him with her sword.  
"That," a pause, "Felt relieving," she said. Then she saw Sam and Dean standing there, holding their weapons to the throats of their now hostages. "I'm so happy to see you, really, but right now, we gotta get outta this pickle," she told them, stress radiating from her. All she wanted right now was, to get her friends and herself home, safe.  
"You will take us back home and never bother us again," she told the hostages. "Or so help me-"  
"What? Hmm? You have no power here." one of them said, grinning.  
"Now, listen up, you dick. I don't know who you are, but you will do what she said." Dean angrily stated and pushed his weapon deeper into the skin.  
"My name is Zelus, child. Show some respect." the hostage spoke.  
"Please, don't put yourself on a pedestal, you're a low-grade deity. You two are like the two ugly girls at prom." Kate said, not having any of their shit. She turned to Agon and pushed "Let us go home, now!", as she settled her demand, her arm was outstretched, sword placed onto Zelus' chest. Both, intensely staring into each other's eyes, Agon was trying to bargain, whether or not she was bluffing. As the seconds passed, she pushed further and further into Zelus' chest, a patch of blood quickly forming.  
"Fine. You shall never return, though. You have done too much damage," he resided. "It truly is a shame; you are the champion of this coliseum."  
"Yeah, well, shucks," Dean said and as he finished his sentence, they were back at the park. Kate took a breath of gleeful realization, that she's back in her world. Back to her bizarre normal life. She dropped her sword and jumped into the brother's arms and then Castiel's. Now she truly felt at home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback or questions! :)


End file.
